Naruto's Fate
by Ragnerock
Summary: I normally get ideas for Naruto and Fate stay night/grand order and thought I'd put them down they rang from harem to single pairing from Naruto's world to Cheldea to even Earth. The basis of these challenges is for Naruto to have servent(s) and have to deal with other shinobi having them as well. Most of these challenges wont take place in the fate stay night world with shirou.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this challenge is that the grail war has appeared in the elimental nations with obwiously Naruto at the centre of it down side is there is no holy grail to fight over so this is more of a give some people some over powered survants and see what happens(crack fic) or give them some much needed incentive by making it simalar to the plan in sekirei in that the winner can stay with thier masters and not have to return to the throne of heroes if you want a more seriouse fic. Backstory for this fic is that one day a young Naruto was pestering Haruzen about his parents and the aged hokage decides to thow him a bone by telling him that the only thing that his parents left with him was a book of seals this way Haruzen could keep up the lie that he didn't know who the parents where. Hearing that his parents where good or at least know of sealing makes it so that Naruto wishes to also learn about this rather unknown art. After Haruzen gives Naruto a book of sealing, Naruto goes to try it out not knowing the difference in difficaulty he makes a large complex seal after mixing up some parts a summoning seal Naruto puts his blood in it summoning a "Hero" from a medium near or on him. Now I know what some of you are thinking "Oh but Ragnerock he dosn't live on the same planet as the heroes so how does he have something of theirs." The awnser to this question is naturally Kurama or The Nine Tailed Fox and in another world the nine tailed fox is none other than the lovely waifu, the blue caster, Tamamo-chan. The perpose of Tamamo has multiple resonse. Reason number one Naruto never really had a permenant adult figure in his life so Tamamo checks that box off. Reason number two, after Tamamo finds out about Kurama and the Uzumaki longevety with the whole stay with the master for life she could use magic to make his life due to Kurama's lifespan equivalant to her eternaty of living so no more lonely fox waifu. Reason number three, the two of them arn't that different in the fact they are both unpredictable, resorcful, lonely beings. Naturally after summoning her Jarya will undoubtebly want to know how he summoned her and after getting the seal currect summons someone himself, who he summons will be up to the challenge taker the only requirement for this is it should be a male preferably one that looks femanine just to fuck with him or Jack the ripper who hates men and wants to kill them. After summoning they learn of how this works and that they will have to fight in the future but jairya decides he ows the kid so he will allow the fight to be postponed untill Naruto is older. The others who get to summon will be Orochimaru, Obito, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Jugo. The reason for these people receiving "servants is due to the fact some will have to fight Naruto throughout the story others will be to create the challenge of having to fight allies/friends/teachers and the last one is a crazy fucker that wants to destroy everything so Jugo should get a berserker. Jaraiya and Kakashi will be actual teachers and because of the whole servant thing they will be closer to Naruto than in the anime. Naruto will naturally change because of the presance of Tamamo-chan, Kakashi, and Jaraiya. For one he will be more focused, like the color blue instead of orenge, not relly on Kurama's chakra as much, and also be a bit more knowledgable about things like women with following what Tamamo-chan says more so than Jaraiya and Kakashi. I would like if Naruto could use Fire and Water so as to be closer to Tamamo-chan and after introducing /Haku merge water and wind for ice. The author could make this just a NarutoxTamamo fic or a Narutoxharem fic since Naruto and Tamamo-chan will always be together never growing beond thier twenties. If this is a harem than the ones in it would have to include Haku, Anko, Fu, and Konan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all here's the second idea for the Naruto fate Crossover challenges. For this one the servant with Naruto is the one and only saber of red, Mordred "son" of king Arthur.

The reason I chose Mordred is partially due to the fact I just got her in the Fate Grand Order game. Another reason for this is her and Naruto are both blonde, and both seak acknowledgement from the people around them. Naruto-villagers Mordred-father. Another reason is due to the fact Mordred is a red saber similar to Nero, and with Kushina being Naruto's mother and his love of orange it seems likely he would like a red saber instead of blue.

Now the way Naruto would act and fight would be different with Mordred being around. Naturally he is stronger than canon due to Mordred not wanting a weak servant. Being an Uzumaki with a saber servant he would naturally use a sword and be quite proficient with it. With Mordred being there he might also use lightning instead of wind which if Kakashi is his primary teacher would help far more in expanding arsenal of attacks.

The way this could go is a Grand Grail War, this way Naruto would have allies servent wise and then have a grand battle at the end. The people with servants from Konoha would be Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. The reason for this is partially to mentally prepare Naruto for the future by using the knowledge he would eventually have to fight his own family if he wishes for the wish. Also with the way the story is in Naruto he would not have to fight Hiruzen or Jiraiya due to them dying against the Akatsuki, also with Sasuke leaving this would leave a gap power wise him and Mordred would have to make up for. Naturally Naruto's side would be the Red Faction.

The opponents for Konoha would be Akatsuki or the Black Faction, or at least ex members. Naruto normally has to fight them in the story and if he doesn't them Jiraiya, Kakashi or Sasuke does sans Hidan. The seven with servants would be Orochimaru, Pein, Obito, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, and Madara. Now this set up is mostly for Sasuke to be the lone wolf that assists no sides and fight with everyone, since he does "kill" three of them.

In regards to Sasuke, while yes he is an a-hole he is still powerful and did work towards his own power so while I understand bashing him he is still an integral part of the Naruto story so by using characters he normally fights with as enemy masters it means he would fight against both red and black factions.

Saber-Naruto/Obito

Berserker-Sasuke/Kakuzu

Rider-Hinata/Deidara

Assassin-Kakashi/Orochimaru

Caster-Hiruzen/Itachi

Lancer-Iruka/Pein

Archer-Jairya/Madara(Gilgamesh)


End file.
